


Hehe

by beepyay



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepyay/pseuds/beepyay
Summary: They brought their lust into Wonwoo's bedroom
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 63





	Hehe

**Author's Note:**

> Short smut scene for my social media AU "I Aso Uma" on twitter (_beepyay_) that was written in bahasa. Enjoy!

Mingyu tilted his head, looking at Wonu that has been gasping for awhile now fixedly. Sweat adorned his beautiful face and it was just five minutes since they started to make out in Wonu’s room. 

Wonu was sitting on Mingyu’s lap with his hands circled around the other’s neck. Meanwhile Mingyu’s hands held Wonu’s waist safely so he won't fall from the bed. They were taking a rest, trying to breath in as much oxygen as they could for it was drained when their lips met aggressively few minutes ago.

“Wonu, turn the ac on” Mingyu commands.

Wonu furrowed his eyebrows. _Did Mingyu just command him with his name (no hyung or such things) and without saying please? Imagine him saying that with his face reddened from anger, eyes glaring at him with half-rage-half-lust, and his irregular breath coming from his mouth? What a view_ , he thought.

“Don’t wanna” Wonu answered it with a smirk.

“Are you being serious right now? Look at yourself, you’re sweating”

“So?”

“Turn it on, now”

“Which one? This one?” Wonu thrusted his hips.

It made their crotches rubbed against each other, provide some sort of friction. It made Mingyu groan, deep and juicy. Then he smiled. Cause he knew that Mingyu’s dick was painfully hard and angry already. He could imagine how it pleads to be caught by his rim, how good it would made him feel.

“What do you mean? Your dick should be ready by now” Wonu stated.

“Ready for this?” Mingyu said as he groped Wonu’s butt. His finger lingered around the older’s rim, made it clenched around nothing. Did I said that they’ve stripped off their pants first thing after they arrived in Wonu’s bedroom? Well, now you know they did. And you know where will this going to.

Now it’s Wonu’s turn to be shocked. He unlinked his fingers and irkly squeezed Mingyu’s shoulder. Nevertheless, the sound of his moan couldn't repressed his desperation for Mingyu's touch. He wanted more. It gave his partner some sort idea.

“Ok, I’ll do it” Mingyu said.

He walked to the door, grabbed the remote beside it and set the temperature to 16 degree celsius. Then he grabbed his lube from the front side of his bag and a condom from his wallet. He didn't really like to bring lube around to be honest, for he wasn't even sleep around that much and it brought some silly comments from his friends. But a few weeks ago, Seokmin took his lube from his room and he really didn't want that to happen ever again.

“You bring that around?” Wonu asked.

“Been thinking for this moment for a long time I guess?” Mingyu answered while sitting back on Wonu’s bed.

“What a whore” Wonu said while setting himself up on Mingyu's lap.

“Yeah, try to say that again when you’re not so eager to climb on my lap like you wanna ride my dick right there and then,” Mingyu whispered as he kissed butterflies in the back of Wonu's ear, “sadly I won't let you, love. Cause I'm a gentleman and I won't let myself to wreck you up before I prep you properly”

“Then do it now,” Wonu command, “prep me properly like a gentleman you are.”

“Are you sure you're going to boss me around now?” Mingyu asked with his lips and breathes ghosting around Wonu’s skin, finally finding its home on the older’s neck, “and not experiencing this first?” And with that, Mingyu bitted and sucked Wonu’s neck.

He didn't had any idea when did younger’s hand started to crawl underneath his shirt but suddenly they already found its way to his nipple. Playing it around with his thumb, made it hard. The older moaned, thought that it felt a little ticklish yet so good. But it was just a start. When Mingyu’s hand stroked his skin, the feeling amplified. The coldness of the air and Mingyu's fingers made him crave. Like it wasn't enough, he wanted more. So this is why he decided to set the room’s temperature by himself?

He arched his back, making his hips lean forward so his dick pressed into the younger’s clothed stomach even more. It felt so good he moaned louder. He tilted his head so Mingyu could had a better access to his neck. But he left Wonu’s neck, grabbed his head, and kiss him harshly in the mouth instead.

“Shh baby, you don't want them to hear our funny business, don't you?” Mingyu whispered in between their kisses.

“Yeah, and it won't be funny any longer if you won’t prep me and let me ride you now. So please, just do it” Wonu pouted.

 _Cute_ , Mingyu thought.

So he did just that. Squeezed some lube on his hand, warmed it up, and inserted his finger into the shorter’s rim one by one.

The first one was more like an experiment. Like here, test the water first. But don’t forget to spread some of the lube, we won't like it when it's dry. And yeah, stretch me enough for the second one.

When he added the second finger, it started to made Mingyu drool. It’s tight, could you imagine your dick inside this? Yeah don't just imagine it, get it, he thought. So he made a scissor motion so it would stretch Wonu more.

The third one wasn't very long, because the older pleaded him to just let him ride his dick already. What a mere Mingyu being could do when this angle pleads beautifully and politely for his dick? With a pack of condom shoved into his mouth so he could ripped it open quickly like a needy slut? Nothing, indeed.

So Mingyu did just that. Ripped the pack of the condom with his teeth and leaned back against the wall while watching his cute little partner putting the condom on his dick effectively.

He pumped the taller’s dick a few times before positioning his asshole right above the tip of his dick. A little part of it “accidentally” get inside his rim, it made his breath hitched and he paused. Mingyu too, gasped but a little more entertained with the view that was served in front of him so it came with a smirk.

Wonu sank into Mingyu’s dick slowly. It was a little bit hurt. But the pleasure and the feeling of being full that elicited from it? Yeah, totally worth it. For the first minute, they stayed still. Letting Wonu’s hole getting used to the big cock inside it.

Then he moved slowly. Painfully so, it made Mingyu frustrated. But he couldn't protest for he was afraid of hurting the older. But after a few minutes, it got him annoyed. So he flipped Wonu over, made him being on his back.

“Say red when it’s too much” Mingyu said.

“What?” Wonu asked, didn't get to read the situation yet. 

It wasn't long till he finally could. Mingyu thrusted into him slowly at first but slowly he built his pace up until he fucked the older like a mad man. He thought that it wasn't necessarily had to be there tho, the sign. Because that was what he was looking for. For Mingyu to fucking him like there is no tomorrow.


End file.
